Railings for any number of outdoor applications are well known. For example, residential decks, pool decks, playgrounds, etc., all utilize any number of conventional railings. Such railings are typically made of pressure treated lumber or aluminum particularly suited for outdoor use. Railings typically include hand and base rails attached to post supports. Post supports, in turn, attach to a deck surface or the like.
Building codes have been implemented in various jurisdictions throughout the world. Typically, in order to safeguard the public, these codes set out minimum performance requirements. One such requirement relates to railing posts. Here, posts are required to meet certain horizontal load requirements.
In the past, when such load requirements are applied to traditional posts, the posts have been known to fail by either deflecting more than what is allowable under code or by simply disengaging from a deck surface. Consequently, such posts are undesirable, particularly in the residential railing industry where homeowners frequently install or build their own railing systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved post system for railings which overcomes the deficiencies noted above.